Saber y no saber
by Lunanoe
Summary: ¿De qué le servía tenerle a su lado si él no estaba con ella? Se arriesgaba a perder lo que había logrado por una mera ilusión de que él viera a quién tenía realmente a su lado. Lo sabía pero, muchas veces, estamos tan empeñados en una verdad que no podemos concebir que algo haya cambiado.


Minna! Ya llega el fin de semana! Y yo con una flojera que no puedo con ella...cosas de mujeres. Pero vamos, que ese no es el tema.

Os traigo un ZoTa. Sí, yo escribiendo un ZoTa. ¿Acaso se acerca el Apocalipsis? No, solo que centrarme en una pareja me acaba aburriendo y mi mente da rienda suelta a distintas ideas.

Este OneShot quiero dedicárselo especialmente a mi preciosa Alex (más conocida aquí como Yaliachan: para leer historias increíbles, meterse en su perfil). Mi alma gemela...menos mal que ella también tiene la mente dispersa xD.

**Disclaimer: **¿Soy troll? No. Entonces definitivamente no soy Oda ni me pertenece One Piece.

* * *

Sabía que aquello no estaba bien. Sabía que estaba poniendo en peligro su carrera en la Marina por esta historia. Pero lo peor de todo era que no le importaba. Lo peor era que olvidaba que podía perder lo que tanto le había costado conseguir cuando estaba junto a él. Cuando la tocaba, cuando la besaba, cuando lo sentía dentro de ella, hasta lo más profundo, gruñendo de placer como una bestia, cuando…

-¿Puedes quitarte las gafas, por favor? –le pidió acelerando la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Tashigi suspiró. Ese suspiro no fue producto del placer sino del pesar. Se quitó las gafas y se abrazó a la espalda de Zoro, ocultando su rostro para que no pudiera ver las lágrimas que se alojaban en sus ojos.

Sabía que aquello no estaba bien. Sabía que estaba poniendo en peligro su carrera en la Marina por esta historia. Pero lo peor de todo era que estaba exponiéndose a perderlo todo por un hombre que no sentía nada por quien era, sino por quien representaba.

* * *

-¿Por qué te has dejado crecer el cabello?

Tashigi se volteó a mirarlo. Seguía tumbado desnudo en la cama, mirándola fijamente. La marine guardó silencio unos segundos. ¿Qué debía decirle? Sí, la verdad, porque ella era una persona sincera. Sí, ¿por qué no decirle la verdad?

-Me gusta más de esta forma –respondió rompiendo el contacto visual y terminando de ponerse los zapatos.

No, la verdad podía ser un error en determinadas ocasiones. Él nunca sabría la verdad a esa pregunta. Nunca le diría que el cabello era un detalle que, si bien podía parecer algo insignificante, podía suponer una pequeña diferencia respecto a _ella. _No pretendía ser _su_ copia exacta, tal y como suponía Zoro deseaba.

Entonces, ¿por qué continuaba con aquello?

Nuevamente, volteó hacia la cama. Sonrió. Se había quedado dormido. Se acercó y le acarició la mejilla.

El amor nos vuelve idiotas. A ella, lo suficiente como para continuar viéndose con un pirata al que debería capturar en ese preciso momento y que nunca la querría a ella sino a _ella._

* * *

Sabía que era igual de fuerte que algunos compañeros de la Marina. Entonces, ¿por qué a ella le había costado más trabajo que a algunos llegar a su situación actual? ¿Por qué muchos de sus compañeros no la respetaban de la misma manera que a otros colegas?

¿Realmente necesitaba pensar demasiado la respuesta a esa pregunta? ¿No estaba claro? Ser mujer no era algo sencillo en la Marina. No. Eso lo supo desde el primer día que entró. Además, era una mujer joven de, si tenía que ser sincera, buen ver. No era idiota. Sabía que muchos de sus subordinados la obedecían más por admiración de _esa clase _que por la que realmente debían tenerle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Levantó la cabeza. Casi se le sale el corazón por la garganta. Había salido a dar un paseo nocturno con el deseo de estar sola. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiera encontrárselo ahí. Su deber era detenerle y preguntarle el paradero de los demás Mugiwaras pero en lugar de eso, se quedó mirándole como una idiota, deseando que la besara.

Zoro meneó la cabeza. Ella arqueó una ceja.

-¿Ya estás lamentándote? Eres la reina del drama, de verdad. Estás como…muy sensible, mujer.

Tashigi notó el cambio que había dado a su frase. Claramente no pretendía acabar la frase de esa manera. _Ella _siempre estaba presente.

-Estoy bien –contestó intentando ocultar su molestia-. ¿Y tú, te volviste a perder?

Zoro se sonrojó violentamente y soltó un gruñido. No podía molestarse con él por más que lo intentara. El espadachín metió una mano en su bolsillo y le tendió un trozo de papel antes de desaparecer de su campo de visión.

Era el nombre de un hotel.

* * *

El resto estaba demasiado ocupado alabando y disfrutando la comida que Sanji ofrecía a sus nakamas y a la tripulación de la Marina como para darse cuenta de que se habían alejado unos metros para aprovechar un momento de soledad.

-¿Cómo está tu hombro? –le preguntó luego de un rato de silencio.

-Bien.

-Me alegro. No quisiera volver a perderte.

Tashigi abrió los ojos tanto como pudo. _No quisiera volver a perderte. _¿Es que ni siquiera le hablaba a ella? ¿Acaso Zoro sabía que existía aunque compartieran momentos de intimidad, aunque estuvieran uno al lado del otro?

Retuvo las lágrimas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba rebajándose de esa manera? Ah claro, porque estaba enamorada de él. Enamorada de un hombre que amaba a un fantasma. Enamorada de un hombre que no la besaba a ella, ni le hablaba a ella, ni le hacía el amor a ella, ni estaba con ella. Todo eso lo hacía con _ella _aunque no estuviera de cuerpo presente.

Lo había tolerado durante mucho tiempo. Luego de los dos años que no pudo verlo, creyó que Zoro había cambiado, que había tomado conciencia de que no era Kuina ni nunca lo sería, que tal vez la había extrañado a ella. Pero no. Todo seguía siendo igual que antes.

* * *

Sus nakamas habían bajado a la isla a la que llegaron esa misma mañana, dejándole solo en el Sunny. Luego de su entrenamiento matutino, fue a la ducha a quitarse el sudor de encima. Tampoco quería ir apestando, mucho menos ese día, que había quedado en encontrarse con Tashigi en un hotel lo suficientemente alejado como para que nadie pudiera verles juntos.

Nunca pensó sentir lo que sentía por ella en esos momentos. Al principio, los recuerdos que le evocaba mirarla eran suficiente motivo como para tener algo con ella. No podía negar que, en los comienzos, solo estaba con ella porque creía que con quien se veía era con Kuina.

Pero, con el paso del tiempo, comenzó a detectar pequeños detalles que le hicieron reparar en la persona con quien realmente disfrutaba en aquellos encuentros. Pequeñas diferencias físicas que le bastaban para diferenciarla del fantasma al que había amado durante tantos años.

Sí, _había amado_, porque los dos años de separación no solo le sirvieron para mejorar en la batalla sino también le habían hecho darse cuenta de cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos y hacia quién. Una vez había escuchado que la distancia era la mejor consejera y no podía estar más de acuerdo. La había extrañado tanto…Había extrañado a Tashigi.

Sabía que lo que tenían era complicado. Él era un pirata y ella una marine. No podían tener una relación en el más estricto sentido en ese momento presente. Ella no renunciaría a su carrera en la Marina y él no renunciaría a cumplir la promesa formulada años atrás. En ese momento no se podía pero tenía la intención de confesarle todo lo que sentía, que deseaba estar con ella, que la quería por ser quien era y no por la persona a quien tanto se parecía. Sí, ese día se lo diría.

Al entrar en su camarote, vio un sobre en su cama. Lo abrió. Dentro había unas cuantas frases escritas a bolígrafo. El papel tenía unas cuantas gotas. ¿Lágrimas?

"_Zoro, sé que puedo parecer una cobarde por escribirte una carta en lugar de decirte lo que pienso a la cara pero es que si te veo, no seré capaz de hablar con la verdad por delante porque solo desearé estar contigo._

_Se acabó, lo que sea que tengamos, se acabó. No soy Kuina ni nunca lo seré. He tolerado esto durante mucho tiempo pero llega un momento en que tengo que comenzar a mirar por mí aunque se me parta el corazón y llore hasta que me escuezan los ojos. Te quiero pero no puedo continuar con alguien que no me quiere ni jamás lo hará. Pensé que en algún momento me verías a mí pero ya veo que no._

_Espero que algún día dejes de estar anclado en el pasado y pienses en tener una vida, Zoro. De todo corazón, te deseo lo mejor. _

_Tashigi"._


End file.
